


Derek i jego poczucie humoru

by Underthewater2016



Series: 100 pomysłów na Stereka [39]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Derek ma poczucie humoru, Derek nie czuje kiedy żartuje, Humor, M/M, miniatura, tak jakby
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: Betowała strzalka14 :*





	Derek i jego poczucie humoru

**Author's Note:**

> Betowała strzalka14 :*

Większość bet wierzyła, że ich alfa nie posiada poczucia humoru, ale Stiles wiedział lepiej. Jego chłopak potrafił żartować i być naprawdę zabawny. Choć zdarzało mu się to niezwykle rzadko i w pełni nieświadomie. Jak wtedy, gdy stwierdził, że nie rozumie czemu taka mała, czarna choinka w tubie nazywana jest maskarą, albo gdy Jackson przyznał im się, że nie ma pojęcia dlaczego Stiles nazywa go pierwotniakiem, a Derek zaczął prawie godzinny wykład z biologii, wprawiając tym biednego Jacksona w przerażenie. Musieli wtedy oboje z Lydią wyjść z salonu, obawiając się, że poduszą się ze śmiechu, na widok miny Whittemora. Najlepszy żart miał jednak miejsce pewnego sobotniego wieczoru, gdy jak co tydzień zebrali się całą watahą, na wspólne oglądanie filmów. Tamtego dnia na tapecie był Harry Potter. I wszystko przebiegało pięknie, ładnie i spokojnie, dopóki Derek nie otworzył ust. - Biedny chłopak. Do końca życia będzie miał bliznę po czołówce z oplem.


End file.
